


chart the topography of your anatomy

by evewithanapple



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cosette was young, she dreamed of the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chart the topography of your anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pylades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/gifts).



When Cosette was young, she dreamed of the stars.

She was told once that sailors charted their way across the sea by the north star, and so she charted her life by the lights above her head. From her place under the table, she traced pathways across the ceiling. Later, from her garret window, she counted each shining light.

Marius's skin is crisscrossed with dots, and at night, she counts them with her fingers. Each one she names: _Polaris, Orion_. She traces the bridges from freckle to freckle marked with scars.

Marius is her guide to this brave new world.


End file.
